


Life Experience

by cindysark



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Puckleberry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindysark/pseuds/cindysark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel finds herself needing some life experience and Puck turns out to be the best man for the job. Smuckleberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Experience

**Title** : Life Experience

**Chapter** : 1/1

**Rating** : NC-17

**Summary** : Rachel finds herself in need of some life experience and Puck turns out to be the best man for the job. Smuckleberry.

 

**A/N** : This was written for Puckleberry Week on tumblr, Day 6 - Smuckleberry. Check out [Goldstarredguitars](http://www.goldstarredguitars.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more information.

Huge huge HUGE thanks to Hannah for beta-ing (is that a word?) for me. THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Glee. I just occasionally make my two favorite characters do dirty things to each other.

* * *

**This story takes place the summer before the pilot episode of Glee. This is a mature story, so young people look away now!**

* * *

Puck pulled up in front of the big white house and threw his truck into park before running his palms over his face roughly and grimacing. He looked over at his shirt, briefly wondering if he should throw it on before deciding he didn't give a shit who ogled him (this was a lie; there most definitely were people at this next house who he definitely gave a shit if they decided to ogle the goods).

Puck eyed the house warily as he jumped out of his truck and went to the bed to start pulling his equipment out. He'd been cleaning the Berry's since the beginning of the summer and had yet to see any sign of Crazy Rachel (as he liked to call her in his head) but he still got all tense and shit when he first pulled up. Look, he wouldn't even have taken this shitty job if it hadn't been for his ma taking him by the ear and forcing it on him. Normally he stuck to houses with hot cougars and the occasional Cheerio, but she got his in the face (literally) with a Jewish guilt trip and here he was.

He sighed one more time before making his way around the side and through the gate to the backyard. If his luck held, it would be as empty as it had been all summer and he wouldn't have to deal with the girl he had been tormenting since the first day of Freshman year. As hot as Crazy Rachel was, there was just something about her over the top outfits and the way she walked through the school like her shit smelled better than everyone else's that rubbed him the wrong way (and yeah fine, there had been a time or twenty where he had thought about her rubbing him the  _right_ way but he had always chalked that up to teenage hormones or what the fuck ever. Besides, crazy was known on occasion to equal hot in his book so shut the fuck up about it).

Puck carefully shut the side gate behind him and resisted the urge to drop into a ninja roll as he rounded the corner to the patio and admittedly sweet in-ground pool kicking it in the Berry's backyard. He did a quick scan of the place and, looking back, he couldn't be blamed for his reaction to what he saw. His pool cleaning shit fell to the ground and maybe his jaw, too, as he laid eyes on the hallucination casually laying in one of the wooden loungers on the far side of the pool (it had to be a hallucination...maybe a wet dream, he wasn't sure yet).

At first he was pretty fucking sure the Berry's had themselves a gate-crasher in the form of a nubile young thing decked out in a seriously sexy little white bikini with... _wait_. Were those gold stars? He forced himself to look away from the miles of hot girl skin and up up up (with maybe a detour or two to take in the sights) to the face of Crazy Rachel herself.

He continued to gape at her for a minute, taking in the designer sunglasses and hair piled on top of her head like... fuck, it was just sexy, okay? He forced himself to snap out of his stupor when he finally got to her mouth and realized she was fucking  _smirking_ at him, like full on Puck-approved I-know-you-want-me smirking. And that wasn't fucking alright with him.

He scowled at her and bent to pick his shit up off the ground where it had landed and as casually as he could (as casually as his semi would allow) sauntered closer to the edge of the pool and subsequently this suddenly hotter than sin version of Crazy Rachel.

"Just my fuckin' luck, I'm all out of slushies today. Maybe it'll be your lucky day and you'll get something else in the face." He was pretty sure his leer and little thrust of his hips made it fucking clear what he was talking about but she just continued to look at him from behind her dark glasses, so he couldn't even see if she was all offended and shit like he hoped.

He refused to get unnerved or whatever by her, even when he saw her little pink tongue dart out and wet her bottom lip like she was thinking dirty things right along with him. He turned his back on her, discreetly adjusting his junk as he bent to sort his pool stuff out. Puck was pretty sure there were solid rules in play about never turning your back on the enemy, but if Rachel weighed no more than 95 pounds soaking wet and still somehow got the better of him, he was pretty sure he would deserve that shit. The fact that every nerve in his body was tingling like some sort of fucked up... something... was freaking him the fuck out and he was pretty sure ignoring her would make it go away.

He grabbed the net he used for skimming and turned back around, but jumped and bit his tongue to stop the yelp from escaping as he realized not only had Crazy Rachel moved, she had gotten up and moved  _closer_  so she was suddenly two feet away and looking hotter than ever. His eyes darted around the backyard and then back to her body and face, simultaneously wondering if he was about to get ax-murdered and if her bikini was as easy to untie as it looked. It was a strange thought process to be having and he was not down with it.

He jumped again as her hand moved and he watched as she slowly reached up to pull her sunglasses off (and fuck, was that move supposed to be that sexy? Was _Rachel_ supposed to be that sexy doing that move? Puck was pretty sure that was a big fucking  _no_ ). He unwillingly found himself staring into her big brown eyes for the first time since probably his Bar Mitzvah where they were forced to dance together by his ma and her dads (sadistic fuckers, all of them). He had made it a point to never look her in the eye when he was tormenting her at school.

His eyes unwillingly darted down to her mouth as her tongue made another appearance and then her lips parted. It took him a second to realize she was talking. "Hello, Puck. I have a proposition for you."

He was pretty sure the sound that came from his mouth was supposed to be words, but he was also pretty sure by the look on Rachel's face that they had made no sense. He cleared his throat (probably looking like a pussy in the process,  _fuck_ ) and tried again.

"The fuck?" He mentally nodded to himself as he watched the corners of her mouth turn down, probably already regretting whatever insane thing she had cooked up that involved him. Well, good. He wanted no fucking part of Crazy Rachel's crazy schemes. No. Fucking. Part.

So why he listened even closer as she opened her mouth again was probably so he could laugh in her face when she was done talking, that was all. Seriously.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm serious. I have something very important to ask you." He opened his mouth to say no, just on principle, but she forged ahead, talking so fast he barely caught what she said. "I find myself in need of some life experience and I feel you are the best person to help me with it. I've been thinking this over for days now, weighing the pros and cons, and I've come to the conclusion that I need you to have sex with me."

She clamped her mouth shut and turned an interesting shade of pink, blinking up at him expectantly as his brain caught up with her words. She... the fuck?

He opened his mouth to say something (although he wasn't sure what the hell he was going to say as his first instinct to shout  _yes_  was firmly stomped back by what tiny bit of restraint he had) but she started talking again before he could get a word out.

"I know what you're thinking, why you? Well, I need there to be no strings whatsoever and your reputation precedes you in this particular category so I know you have no problem with not forming emotional attachments to your bedmates. We also hate each other, so that will go a long way towards keeping feelings out of this. And frankly, I need someone with enough experience and expertise, if you will, to do the job right and here again is where your reputation comes into play."

She gave a little nod at the end as if she had just mentally checked points off a list and was happy with the result. Probably she had some note cards stashed away somewhere or maybe even a pie chart hidden in her closet.

Puck just stared at her, wondering if he should pinch himself and going back to that idea that this all might just be a really fucked up (possibly amazing) wet dream and he would wake up with some sticky sheets and a weird memory any minute now.

When he dug a fingernail into the base of his palm and felt the pain, he was forced to realize he was awake and Crazy Rachel Berry had just asked him for sex. In possibly the most unsexy way ever to ask anyone for sex ever, but honestly the whole thing seemed to suit her. And his rapidly growing hard on seemed to agree with him on that.

He slowly dropped his net and scratched at his nipple ring, internally smirking when he saw her eyes dart down at the movement and grow larger when he flicked it a little. He licked his lips and scanned down her body again, taking note of the way her nipples were standing at attention and the slight shaking that seemed to be running through her whole frame. Whether it was lust or nerves, Puck didn't know, but he was betting on the latter and his internal smirk grew at the thought that she wasn't as cool and collected as she was trying to play off.

Suddenly, a grim thought occurred to him and he blurted out, "Wait, you're not dying or something, are you?"

Rachel's eyes grew wide and she stepped back a little. "Of course not! Do I look like I'm dying?"

Almost against his will, Puck's eyes scanned down her body, taking in the  _extremely_  healthy curves and tanned flesh. She most definitely didn't look like she was dying. But then his mind wandered to an even grimmer thought and something inside him tensed up. He looked back up and asked, almost scared to hear the answer, "You're not... you're not gonna, like, off yourself and this is your bucket list or some shit, right? Cause I've gotta tell you, I'll straight up tie you to a chair and call someone to haul you off to the loony bin. I know it must suck being a loser but nothing is worth taking your life, Berry."

She kind of just gaped at him for a minute before planting her hands on her hips and kind of stomping her foot at him. He would have laughed at how ridiculous (and a little hot, if he was being honest) she was if he wasn't still waiting for an answer. What he got was a tirade. "Noah Puckerman! You don't know me, and frankly I like it that way, but let me tell you something about myself. I'm going places. I have a lot to offer this world and honestly, I would be doing it a huge injustice to take myself out of it so soon. Don't presume to think your less than creative bullying has done anything more than drive up my dry cleaning bill!" She stomped her foot at the end one more time and huffed out a breath. This time he did laugh at her, feeling a whole lot of relief as the tight band around his chest eased. He believed  _she_  believed everything she had just said (except for that part about his bullying, recalling the time he had stumbled on her crying behind the bleachers after he'd slushied her. She'd unknowingly earned herself a two week break for that, for reasons Puck still didn't really understand).

He cleared his throat again and asked in a voice that was lower than his normal tone, "Okay, then. You're not dying anytime soon. So my next question has to be, what's in it for me?"

Rachel was still glaring at him but now she added some confusion to her expression. "Well, I thought that would have been obvious. S-sex."

She looked unsure at this turn of events. Puck sneered at her and asked, "What makes you think I would have sex with you?" He resisted the urge to look away as her face fell and her bottom lip quivered a little. Internally he was yelling at himself, asking why he would possibly pass up an opportunity like this, but he pushed that down and continued to stare at her.

"W-well, I'm offering you no strings sex and you know I won't tell anyone because I won't be he- I don't want anyone anyone associating me with someone of your standards."

Puck ignored the way she bit her lip (not sexy,  _not sexy_ ) and decided to take offence to that last little bit. "What the fuck do you mean 'someone of my standards'? You'd be lucky to be associated or whatever with someone of my fucking standards."

Rachel looked panicked for a second before smoothing out her expression and planting her hands on her hips. She seemed to grow two inches (impressive for someone who was halfway to midget) and tilted her nose up with an expression that Puck was more than familiar with seeing on her face.

"Puck, we both know we dont like each other, but that aside, I feel like we can both benefit a lot from this arrangement. Take it or leave it. My fathers are gone for the week. I'll be in my room, straight upstairs first door on your left if you decide to take me up on it."

With that, she spun around and honest to god stalked off, which did some fucking fantastic things to her ass, Puck wasn't afraid to admit. He watched her go, mind churning with the possibilities.

It took him all of thirty seconds to make up his mind and he was inside the house in the next ten. He had no idea what the fuck he was signing himself up for, but he knew one thing, it was for sure going to be a wild ride.

Puck bounded up the stairs three at a time and found Rachel's door propped shut. He thought about knocking for a second before rolling his eyes at himself and throwing it open, strolling through it like he owned the joint. His eyes did a quick inventory of the entirely too cheerful room, but he'd been in enough girls' rooms to be kind of immune to all the shit they liked to throw around or tack to the walls. Besides, there was something much more interesting sitting in the middle of the colorful bed.

Closing the door behind him, Puck leaned back against it and took a deep breath. On the outside, he was smirking at Rachel, who looked nervous as fuck now that she had a half naked boy in her room, but inside he was wondering how the fuck he had ended up here. In fact, he felt like he was maybe entitled to some answers before they did this thing (some very fucking short answers, which would frankly be a miracle from Rachel, because he wasn't willing to wait  _too_ long for the sex to start).

"So, I have to ask again. If you're not dying or something, why the hell are you asking me for this anyways? I had you pegged for one of those girls who's still a virgin at thirty, you know, when she's ancient or whatever. Or a cat lady who dies one."

Rachel glowered at him from her spot on the bed and shifted to her knees, making him think all sorts of dirty thoughts in the process. "It's really none of your business, Puck. Why does it matter why I want this? Can we stop talking and just do it?"

Puck took a second to take in the fact that she looked downright panicked by his question, then internally smacked himself in the face for standing around talking when a hot girl was serving herself up on a platter in front of him. "Fine, let's do this. But this is a one time only deal and we never speak of it again, get me Berry?"

Rachel nodded and let out a breath. They kind of just looked at each other for a minute, neither knowing how to go on, before Puck decided to nut up and make his move, realizing he would have to be the one driving this little show or whatever.

He stayed against the door, casually leaning back as he took another look at Rachel's admittedly bangin' body. Who knew the girl had this much potential under her crazy animal sweaters and knee highs straight from the nineties?

"Take off your top." There, that would get them started nicely. And Puck was not at all upset at the idea of seeing more of Rachel's tits.

She blushed bright red, but slowly reached behind her to untie the top of her suit. She held the other arm across her body as she unfastened both parts and somehow managed to get the whole thing off and flung to the floor without him even getting a hint of nip. Puck rolled his eyes at her shy girl routine and said, harsher than he meant to, "Arms down, Berry. Lemme see the goods."

He almost felt bad for a second when her face fell and she looked away from him all sad and shit. He flat out refused to feel anything other than lust and maybe a little aggravation during this. Although, now that he thought of it, barking orders was usually not the best way to deal with virgins if you wanted to stay away from girl tears. And one thing Puck knew from experience, tears and sex did not fucking mix.

He sighed and forced himself to tone it down a little before asking, "Please?" Rachel looked back over at him and slowly lowered her arms to the side, blushing again as Puck licked his lips and stared. She had some quaility fucking tits (and then the thought of him fucking her tits went through his mind and holy fuck, if that wasn't a image to save for later).

"You've got a pretty killer rack, you know that Berry? I always make sure to slushie you good on the days you're wearing something that could potentially go see through because of that." Puck didn't know why he was bringing up that kind of shit when she was sitting half naked in front of him, he just wanted to keep reminding himself what they were to each other. Just in case one of them forgot.

"Can we not talk about slushies or eggings or toilet paper or any other thing you've used to torment me with while we do this, please?" Apparently Rachel wasn't on board with his plan. Her hands had gone back up to cover herself, which was not down with Puck, seeing as she was now blocking his new favorite view ever. Shit wasn't cool.

"Shit, fine, sorry. No discussing all the many ways I'm a badass and you're a loser. Now lose the arms again." She looked like she was going to argue with him but thought better of it and tentatively lowered her arms again.

Puck decided he'd had enough of looking and was ready to get on with the touching part of this fucked up situation. He levered himself off the door and stalked towards her, not stopping until he was kneeling on the bed in front of her and definitely not paying attention to her alarmed expression. In fact, he wasn't looking at her face at all. He reached out slowly, somehow realizing she was vibrating like a scared little rabbit in front of him and spooking her wouldn't be a good idea, and smoothed his hand from her collarbone down the swell of one breast until it was resting perfectly in his palm (there was the fleeting thought that it felt like they were made to fit together but Puck was  _not_  dealing with that bullshit).

Rachel let out a cute little squeak (and fuck, if you heard it, you would have called it cute too) and tensed up as he squeezed a little. His other hand snaked around her back to rub gently just above the low bottoms of her suit and he found himself shushing her quietly, still intent on the boob in his hand. He felt her relax a tiny bit so he squeezed again and then rolled his palm over her hard nipple, feeling the callouses on his hand create friction that she must have liked, if the little gasp she gave him was any indication.

He glanced up to her face for a second, cataloging her wide eyes and slightly parted lips before looking back down and scooting forward to take the other nipple in his mouth. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting this because she yelped and did this weird little shimmy like she didn't know if she wanted to get closer or back away. Puck used the hand behind her back to help her make the decision to get closer and concentrated on sucking then flicking his tongue over her, then biting a little before licking again in slow strokes. He smirked around the tip when he felt her hands tangle into what hair there was at the back of his mohawk and pull him even closer.

"Oh," she breathed as he swiched sides quickly and sucked half her breast into his mouth before letting go with a pop.

"You like that, baby?" He couldn't help asking her before flicking his tongue quickly back and forth against her. She didn't answer, but the whimper he heard was good enough for him.

The hand stroking her back was getting bored, so Puck casually ran his fingertips under the waistband of her bottoms and then mentally said 'fuck it' and went all in, slipping his whole hand in and palming her backside. He groaned against a nipple at the feel of what he was sure was a fucking perfect ass. He knew from her short skirts that she was working with something pretty awesome, but now he was realizing it was more along the lines of spectacular. And he didn't usually use shitty SAT words like that, but it fit.

Rachel wiggled against his mouth, bringing him back to the task at hand (literally). He groaned against her, using the vibrations to get her a little more insane (something he would have never  _ever_ tried to make her before this moment in time) and then shifted them so he was pressing her back against the pillows with his body, still working her swollen nipples over with his teeth.

Puck looked up when he was finally situated between her spread thighs, nearly shuddering and rolling his eyes to the back of his head when her fingernails scraped a trail from the back of his mohawk and down his neck. He shifted up, letting his bare chest rub against hers on the way and moaning a little when his nipple ring bumped against her thoroughly worked over nipple.

"Noah!"

The name made him pause, but only for a second. He had better things to do than worry about what she was calling him at the moment. And fuck if he didn't completely hate the idea of her calling him that while they were all hot and... almost naked like this.

He started to go in for a kiss, but thought better of it at the last second and aimed instead for the sweet spot just under her ear. He sucked a little at the tender skin there as he skimmed his hands down her sides towards her bottoms. She started writhing beneath him  _just_ right and he thrust his still jean covered dick against her without even meaning to. Can't say he hated the results though when she bucked back against him like some sort of pro or something (shit, he  _knew_ it was always the crazy ones).

" _Fuck_ , baby, do that again." He pulled his head back to look her in the eye, very deliberately thrust against her again, and was rewarded with another return thrust and a straight up porn star moan to boot. Fuck yeah.

He wasn't entirely sure how he had gone from worrying Crazy Rachel was going to axe murder him and keep him in the basement freezer or some shit to this...  _this_... but there was no way in fuck he was going to question it at the moment (or maybe, you know,  _ever_ ).

Puck went back to nibble at her earlobe as his hand began to wander again, this time skimming between them over her stomach and down over the top of her suit, stopping in between her thighs. He pressed lighly against her just to test shit out and sucked air through the teeth that were currently clamped around Rachel's earlobe when he felt the wetness seeping through the thin bottoms.

"Mmm, I can feel how much you want this, Berry." He tucked the tip of one finger under the band and casually skimmed it through her wetness. "You say you need life experience or whatever but you totally  _want_ me to be the one to give it to you."

Rachel whimpered against his ear where she had been panting while he toyed with hers and said, "M-maybe, but you want me too right now." And the hands that had previously been too shy to do more than grab at his mohawk and neck suddenly began to map out his upper body, making their way lower towards the waistband of his jeans. Puck figured she would stop so he was admittedly a little (ok a lot) shocked when she kept going and snaked a hand between them to palm his cock lightly over his fly. "I can feel it, too." And looking at her, he saw a glimmer of challenge in in her eye that frankly, turned him the fuck on.

He thrust into her hand, pulling his finger out of her bottoms and up past his lips to suck on, just to watch her turn that hot shade of pink again. Insead of blushing, though, her eyes drooped a little and her mouth fell open in the  _sexiest_ way ever and he  _had_ to kiss her that second or he was pretty sure he would, like, die or something.

Descending on her so hard and fast their teeth clicked togther at first, he backed off a little a few seconds later so that their tongues could tangle together while he brought his hand up to burrow into her hair. He somehow found the thingy that was holding it all up on top of her head and pulled it out so he could spread it out across the pillow. He pulled back, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth as he went and releasing it with a pop so he could look at her.

One of her hands was still resting against his dick (and there was no fucking way he had forgotten this little piece of information) but the other came up and traced her now slightly swollen lips, the look of wonder on her face prompting him to ask against his better judgement, "what?"

She said in a small voice, almost to herself it seemed, "That was my first kiss."

Puck just stared at her for a second before dropping his head against her sternum and groaning. "You can't tell me shit like that right now, Berry."

"Why not?"

She didn't sound mad, just curious and he looked back up, refusing to think she looked cute with the little furrow between her eyebrows and confused expression on her face.

"'Cause- just, fuck. We're two pieces of clothes away from fucking and I don't need to...  _fuck_ , I don't know." So fucking sue him if he was stuttering like an idiot but he really didn't know, except that he got some weird feeling when she said that and he didn't know what it was and wasn't really down with feelings and shit during sex if they didn't have to do with orgasms.

Insead of babbling more, he swooped down and caught her lips in another kiss, practically growling when this surprise attack caused her to tighten her grip on his junk. He decided then and there he was done with his jeans, reaching down to knock her hand aside and pop the button. He lowered the zipper with a sigh into her mouth and reached in to pull himself out. Groping around for Rachel's hand, he brought it back to his now uncovered cock, helping her palm him and squeeze her fingers around him tightly. She pulled back from their kiss with wide Bambi eyes and he had the super inappropriate thought of her suddenly being like some sort of Disney princess or some shit. Not the weirdest thing he'd ever thought while a girl was holding his junk, but it was up there.

Puck shook off the disturbing thoughts as he became aware of a pressure on his chest. He looked down to see Rachel pushing against him. He frowned, thinking she wanted him to get away from her, but when he looked at her questioningly she bit her lip then said in a small voice, "Can I see you?"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow before pushing up and off of her to kneel in between her legs. She half followed him up, since her hand was still wrapped around his dick, and she didn't seem like she wanted to let him go anytime soon (for the record, a plan he was  _totally_ on board with). He rested back against his calves and wrapped his hands around her calves where they framed his thighs.

She was staring at him like she had never seen a dick before... and come to think of it, she probably hadn't. Puck was pretty sure Rachel Berry wasn't the type to hole herself up in her room watching internet porn like he tended to do on Sundays. She probably even closed her eyes during health class when they showed the diagrams or whatever. He bit back a snicker at the thought and then a groan as she tightened her grip and twisted a little.

" _Fuck_. That was good. Do it again," he demanded.

She glanced up at his face and then back down with a look of determination that was pretty fucking hot if you asked him. "I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing and I don't want to do anything... wrong." She turned that sexy shade of pink again before twisting her fingers again and making him huff out his breath.

"You can keep doing that because,  _fuck_ , it feels good but, mmm, if you really want some quality life ex-ung-perience you should put it in your-ah,  _god_ \- put it in your mouth." He immediately regretted these words when they caused her to stop doing the awesome things she had been to his dick (apparently Rachel Berry was a fast learner, go fucking figure) and sit back a little with a look of surprise and (was that curiousity?) on her face.

"I..." He was pretty sure he should be recording this moment of speechlessness on her part for future reference because it was possibly the first that had  _ever_ happened in Rachel's life, but he was too concerned with getting some part of her wrapped around his cock again;  _any_ part.

"Shit, sorry. Nevermind, just go back to-"

"You're right."

"Say what the fuck now?"

Puck's eyebrows shot into his hairline and he kind of gaped like an idiot at her for a second before snapping his mouth shut and getting with the program.

"Uhh, ok. Have at it." He gestured grandly to his cock, sitting further back on his heels and waiting to see what would happen next.

Rachel glanced from his face down to his hard on that was straining towards her and back up, clearly unsure what to do next. Puck decided to have pity on her (and himself) and help her along. He grabbed her hand and brought it to the base of him, wrapping her little fingers around him. He tugged her forwards a little so she had no choice but to get to her knees in front of him. He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and gently began guiding her towards his lap.

Halfway there he had a thought and practically yelled, "Wait!" at her, pushing her back a little and scooting off the side of the bed to stand. She looked a little panicked at the move, so he shot her a dirty smirk and said, "Relax," before dropping his jeans the rest of the way to the ground. Today was a full commando day so there were no boxers to deal with and he always went barefoot on pool cleaning days so in no time at all he stood in front of Rachel fully naked and admittedly harder than he had been in a long while.

Moving to the edge of the bed, he beckoned her closer. "C'mere. Sit on the edge."

He watched her move until she was sitting with her legs on either side of his, face to cock with him. He wrapped his hand around his length and couldn't stop himself from stroking a few times as he looked down and met eyes with her.

Rachel dropped her gaze to what he was doing and brought her hand up to join his, taking over when he pulled his fingers back. He watched her lick her lips and move forward and then... nothing.

"I'm not sure what to do."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her ( _virgins_!) and attempted some sort of reassuring smile at her (although he was pretty sure it wasn't all that successful). "Just what I said, baby. Put it in your mouth. There's not a whole lot of shit you can do wrong, except teeth. Number one rule of blow jobs is no biting. Just remember that and you're all good."

She looked back up at him and gave him the same sort of grimace back, saying, "O-ok. No teeth."

It was like some sort of slo-mo replay (though replay was the wrong word because this was for fucking sure a first in the history of  _ever_ , getting head from Rachel Berry) as she leaned forward and darted her tongue out to taste the tip. His head fell back a little at the warm wet of it all and he wrapped his hand around the hair at the base of her neck, just resting it there as she licked him again.

"That's it, baby. Taste it. You can lick some more, like a popcicle and then put the tip in your mouth and suck." One thing that could be said for Rachel, she apparently followed directions  _very_ well. Puck moaned as she licked him with long strokes and then sucked him into her mouth so just the head was covered.

"Ahh, fuck. So good. Now swirl your tongue around and then take some more- _fuck_ -" Usually Puck liked to sit back and enjoy his blow jobs but he was quickly finding out that he had no problem with giving a little direction if these were the results he was going to get.

He watched as she slowly sucked him in, tightening his grip on her hair involuntarily as he hit the back of her throat. He expected her to gag and pull back and his eyebrows rose when she left him there for a minute instead before hollowing out her cheeks and sliding him back out.

"Holy fuck, baby, do that again." Puck didn't even recognize his own voice but he was happy that at least he could still talk at this point.

She did what she was told and Puck debated with himself for a second before putting a little pressure on the back of her head when he was bottomed out again. His legs legit almost gave out when she glanced up at him and proceeded to slip him slowly into her throat, swallowing around him once before letting go and pulling him all the way out. She was panting but he could tell by the triumphant gleam in her eye that she wasn't missing how much she was affecting him.

He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a strangled moan as she dove forward and went back to work on him. His head fell back against his shoulders when she set a rhythm that was just fucking right. His hand continued to gently guide her movements but to be honest, she didn't need the help.

Puck felt his balls tightening and the burn at the base of his cock and knew he wasn't going to hold out much longer. He thought for a second about warning her, but when he felt one of her hands come up and lightly tug on his balls, the decision was taken away from him and then he was groaning as he released down her throat. To her credit, she took it like a champ, swallowing around him over and over again as he continued to come.

Releasing her hair and sort of falling bonelessly next to her on the bed, he caught a glimpse of big surprised eyes on the way down. He felt a momentary stab of some foreign feeling he would almost have described as remorse if he went around using words like that. Instead of thinking about it, he took a second to get his shit together before rolling towards where she was still sitting on the side of her bed.

Puck pulled her back to the middle of the bed and pushed her down on the pillows again, nipping at her collarbone before blazing a trail down her body to the bottoms that, honest to god, he felt like should have just done him a favor and evaporated by now.

Between tonguing her belly button and licking a trail along the waistband of her suit, he said, "Who knew you had such a talented mouth, Berry? You showed me yours and now I'm gonna show you mine."

Her legs immediately started to close and she pushed at his head, protesting, "I don't think-"

"Nu-uh. You asked me for life experience so you probably want the full package, right? You'll like it, I promise." He pushed her legs apart and looked up, meeting her eyes and she must have seen something reassuring (fuck knows what) in his because she relaxed a little and took her hands away, gripping the quilt on either side of her like she was about to take off on a roller coaster (which, let's face it, was a pretty good description of what was about to happen if you asked Puck).

He sat back, grabbing the sides of her bottoms and pulling them off in one swift motion. He heard her giggle a little and he had to work not to smile at the sound.

He settled himself back between her thighs, looking up for a minute to appreciate the fact that he had Crazy Rachel Berry laid out before him like an all you can eat buffet. He gave her a dirty leer and wasted no more time, diving down and licking a firm line up her slit, sucking her clit a little at the end.

Rachel's hips pistoned off the bed, just about taking him out in the process, so he snaked an arm underneath one thigh and up around her hip to hold her to him. He went back to her clit, alternating sucking and using his tongue to write his name on it. Bringing one finger to her opening, he eased it in slowly, groaning against her as he felt how tight she was.

"Nngh, Noah!"

His finger and tongue worked together for a few minutes and then he slid another in to stretch her.  _God_ , she was so tight. He turned his hand to tickle at her g-spot and sucked her clit hard one more time and was rewarded with all her muscles clenching, thighs shaking, and general hot girl going all to pieces in the best possible way right in front of him. He stuck with her all through her orgasm, relentlessly holding her at her peak until she was shrieking and pushing at his head a little.

He moved back up her body, making sure to rub himself against her along the way, till he was face to face with her again. Taking in her flushed cheeks, messy hair, and the fact that she was still panting like she'd just run a mile, he mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. But then he reminded himself that the job wasn't done yet and thrust his already hard dick against her in anticipation.

Rachel looked like she was calming down, which wasn't really what Puck had in mind to happen. He wanted her on edge, so he bent down and kissed her hard, forcing his tongue and the remanents of her juices into her mouth. She whimpered but not in a pain way. A sexy turned on way ( _fuck yes_ ).

He started grinding against her wetness slowly, making it as clear as he could without spelling it out what was coming next. Remembering one important detail, he pulled back and cursed under his breath for having to move away from her.

Rachel whined and grabbed at him. "Wait! Where are you going? This part is the most important!"

Puck paused and smirked down at her, decidedly  _not_ thinking that was pretty fucking cute or something (it  _wasn't_ ). "Condom, baby. Gotta wrap that shit up."

Understanding dawned on her face and she turned a little to shove one hand underneath a pillow and pull out a bright foil package. He took it from her, turning it to glance at the writing before chucking it on the floor. He laid a hand over her mouth before she could screech at him (funny how he knew that was coming) and said, "M'not gonna go into how hot it is that you have rubbers under your pillow for me, but that shit isn't gonna cut it." He ripped himself away from her, grabbed his jeans and pulled out the strip he kept in his wallet, ripping one off and laying back over her.

Holding the darker and  _larger_ package up to show her, he waggled his eyebrows. "Magnums, baby. XL."

Rachel blushed her deepest yet but nodded and bit her lip. "Okay then. Can I put it on?"

Never one to turn an offer like that down, he handed it to her and sat up, gesturing to his hard on. She ripped the package open carefully (and too  _fucking_ slowly) and gently rolled it over him. Puck wasted no time in covering her again, honestly feeling a little huge looming over her at the moment.

He took a second to look at her, really look at her. She looked nervous, but determined and he wondered again what prompted her to ask him for this. It was just so... un-Berry-like. He figured if there was any time to be a decent human being to her, it was right before he was about to pop her cherry so he asked, "You sure about this? Second thoughts? There's no going back after this, you know."

He had a little trouble paying attention to her answer, what with his cock two inches from heaven and all, but he forced himself to listen. "I know, Noah. I'm ready."

Huh, wordy during sex she was not. That was weird, but Puck was ready too and soon the only thought he was having was how good this was going to be. He reached down to swipe two fingers through her wetness, making sure she really was ready for him, and groaned at just how ready she was. "God, you're  _soaked_."

He palmed himself and lined up, swiping the head of his cock over her clit once, just because he could, and then slowly pushed inside of her. She tensed, so he made some sort of soothing sound and ran a hand down her side. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he bent and laid an almost sweet kiss on her lips as he pushed in a little more and then more until he heard a gasp of pain against his lips and her nails dug into his back.

Puck immediately stopped moving and pulled back from the kiss, taking note of the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes and the pained expression on her face. It almost killed him to ask, but he did it anyways, "You need me to stop?"

She shook her head quickly, sniffling a little. "No! No, just hold on a second, it's already getting better."

He stayed as still as he could, trying to think of anything besides the tight wet heat around him until he felt her relax a little beneath him and say softly, "Ok."

He pressed forwards again until his hips were flush with hers. He thought maybe he could stay here forever and be happy, inside and surrounded by Rachel fucking Berry of all people, but then he realized things could get even better if he moved, so he did.

They both moaned when he pulled his hips back slowly and then surged back in. " _Fuck_ , that's good, Berry.  _Shit_." He repeated the process a few more times, getting even hotter from the little squeaks and whimpers she was making as he moved.

"Maybe-maybe you can go faster?" She said it so quietly he thought maybe he had imagined it, but when he looked down, she was looking up at him like she was waiting for something, so on the next pass, he went a little harder and then harder still when that got a gasp and a loud, "Yes!" from her.

Soon, they were moving together like they had been doing this forever and their hands were exploring each other everywhere. Puck palmed a breast, then bent to suck a hard nipple into his mouth and bite. He just about came when she grabbed the back of his head to hold him closer and wrapped her long legs around his waist, bringing him deeper on his next thrust.

He lifted his head to catch his breath and caught her eye. She was staring at him, which in any other case would have been fucking unnerving, but he found himself not being able to look away. Both of their mouths were open in pleasure and they were panting almost in unison.

Puck realized he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, so without looking away from her face, he snaked a hand between them with his palm flat against her belly and flicked his thumb rapidly over her clit.

He could feel the muscles inside her start to clench around him and her eyes got wider as she began to let go.

"C'mon baby, give it to me. Come with me, Rachel."

His orgasm ripped through him so fast and strong, he thought he might have straight up  _snarled_ , though he would have denied it later. Rachel hit the edge at that same moment and suddenly they were pressed hard against each other, rocking against the other as they cried out.

Puck came back to himself slowly, realizing he was probably crushing Rachel under him. He rolled off of her with a groan and brought his hands up to scrub roughly over his face. He put off looking at her for a few minutes, not comfortable with what had just happened; not knowing what  _had_ just happened. He had had a lot of sex, especially for how old he was, but he hadn't ever come close to experiencing something like that.

Realizing he was acting like a pussy, he dropped his hands, turning his head to the side to see what was going on with Rachel. She was still staring at him. She reached up and traced a finger over his eyebrow and down the side of his face before dropping both her hand and her eyes to the bed. He cleared his throat, not sure what to say, and opted not to say anything.

He rolled himself away from her and off the bed, bending down to grab his jeans and put them on. Without looking back at her, he scratched the back of his neck and moved towards the door. Trying not to sound too awkward, he said, "Well, it's been real. See ya around or something."

"Noah?" Almost without his permission, he turned to look at her as put his hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. And... goodbye."

Wondering why that sounded so... final... to him, he nodded at her, stamped one more image of her laying naked and satisfied across her pillows into his mind, and left. He went straight to the backyard, grabbed his stuff, and hightailed it home, not really feeling doing anything else than lay in his bed and try to figure out what the fuck had just happened.

Puck kind of figured everything would go back to normal after that day. After all, the terms had been to forget all about it as soon as it was done. The problem was, his brain clearly wasn't on board with this plan, the fucking traitor.

It started out with wondering at odd moments what Rachel was up to. He caught himself thinking about her while he was skimming the dead leaves off of Mrs. Stanson's in-ground two days later, picturing her laying in the lounge across from him in her little white bikini. He shook it off easily enough, but then the next day he realized he had been sitting in front of Mrs. Hancock's house for ten minutes daydreaming about her going down on him in the front of his beat up truck. More and more he found her at the front of his mind.

And then there were the dreams. They weren't even all sexy dreams, although there were plenty of those, too. There were ones where she climbed through his window in a thin white nightgown and stared at him like she had that day. Or the ones where she was sitting at the dinner table with his ma and sister, laughing and holding his hand. It was all very fucked up.

He hadn't been back to the Berry's since that morning. Apparently one of Rachel's dads had called his mom and let her know they wouldn't be needing him anymore this summer. At first, he had been freaked the fuck out that they somehow had found out he had defiled their precious baby girl, but then he figured he probably wouldn't still be living if that happened, so he relaxed.

As the weeks wore on and school got closer, he started to worry that maybe crazy was contagious and he had caught a bad case from Berry. He legit couldn't get her out of his mind no matter what he did or how hard he tried. Distractions like women and video games did nothing. Hanging out with his friends and doing all the essential shit any bonafide teenage delinquent was required to do for sure didn't help. Booze made it worse (he legit thought he saw her outside 7-eleven one day while he was drunk and ran up to her only to realize it was someone else). He was running out of options.

One morning after waking up in a cold sweat from a particularly crazy dream that involved singing some country song as a duet with Rachel, he decided he'd had enough. He was desperate and willing to resort to something he would never have done before.

He pulled up to her house, noting the lack of cars in the driveway, a sure sign her dads weren't home. He debated going around to the backyard before deciding to just fuck it and walked up to the front door. He ran the doorbell no less than six times, waiting at least five minutes before he faced facts that she wasn't home.

He returned the next three days at different times with the same result. He realized she was probably on vacation or something, so he sucked it up and impatiently waited the week it took for school to start again.

Puck could honestly say this was probably the first year he had actually shown up on time to his first day of school, and if he wasn't exactly looking forward to the school part of... school... he was anticipating finally nailing down his tiny Jewish tormenter and hopefully getting her out of his system once and for all. There was the theory that being with her again might make things worse, but he had pretty much rejected that idea out of hand and decided to stick with his current course; getting Rachel Berry alone and letting her fuck the crazy out of his head. He figured if he could just get at her one more time, he could get her out of his system.

He had a vague idea of where she liked to hang out and where he could potentially catch up to her (a solid year of slushying her under his belt had made him something of an expert) but she was nowhere to be found that first day. He kept his eyes peeled and even went to most of his classes with the idea that she would be in one. She wasn't.

The second day was more of the same and Puck wasn't really down with the desperate feeling he was dealing with by the end of it. The third day, he resorted to pulling that little kid Ken or Kyle or whatever the fuck his name was aside, the one he'd seen her talking to that one time, ignoring the cringing and protesting to ask if he knew where she was. He didn't.

The third day he sunk to an all new low and cornered Ben-Israel in a deserted hallway to find out if he knew anything. The kid pissed himself but other than a feeling of wanting to puke, Puck got nothing from him.

He was finally forced to admit she had transfered schools or something on Friday when he broke into the records room after school and couldn't find her file anywhere. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself after that, not really used to not getting what he wanted  _when_ he wanted it.

Meanwhile the dreams, both day and night, were getting worse (or better if he really thought back to some of the hotter ones). He had sunk into a sort of Berry induced funk (which was wrong on so many levels, Puck didn't even know) and had taken to moping around, not even in the mood to slushie anyone or give out the requisite beginning of the year swirlies. Finn had asked him about 600 times what was wrong, along with a few of the other guys on the football team, but there was no way in hell he would be telling anyone about this particular problem of his.

It wasn't until three weeks into the school year, almost three months after the day that screwed everything up for him, that he heard anything about Rachel Berry. And when it happened, it came from his mom of all people.

He had gotten up earlier than usual for a Saturday because he had pools to catch up on since he was in school now, and headed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast just in time to catch his mom talking to someone on the phone about her. He hung back around the corner, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"-knew that nice Rachel Berry was always going places. I just didn't think it would be this soon. It is kind of fun to say we know someone practically famous, though.

"Oh yes, she's such a sweet girl. It couldn't have happened to anyone nicer. And I've heard such good things about Spring Awakening. I heard one Broadway critic called it the next Rent!

"I know, I can't imagine it either. I've heard those prices for apartments in Manhatten are outragious!"

The rest of their conversation was lost to him as he turned on his heel and returned to his room to think over this new development. So not only had she not come back to Mickinley, she was in New fucking York.  _Fuck_.

He thought about what his mom had said about being famous and decided to do a little investigating. He plopped down at his desk and powered up his laptop, impatiently drumming out a rhythm on his leg as he waited for its slow ass to boot. He went straight to Google when it finally stopped loading and typed in  **Rachel Berry Spring Awakening Broadway.**

There weren't a ton of results, but there were a few links to Youtube videos. He clicked on the one with the most hits, something called **I Believe - Spring Awakening** and immediately stiffened when he recognized Rachel. She was sitting on a platform with some guy. They were both dressed super weird and they were grabbing each other's faces like... well fuck if he knew but he sat up a little straighter to watch.

As the video went on and he watched Rachel basically get defiled by this douche bag, it became very clear to him why she had thought she needed 'life experience' of the sort he could provide. He was sure Rachel Berry was the type who needed every piece of information about something she was doing and if she was doing a sex scene... well Puck could put two and two together. They were practically fucking on a stage in front of people. It was undeniably hot, especially when the dude actually opened her top and pulled out her tits in front of God and everybody. He didn't know what to feel about it, though. Turned on, for sure, but he was also feeling pretty angry at the whole thing and just... weird. He felt like reaching through the screen and kicking the pasty ass of the asshole touching her and... (God, did he actually suck some nipple right there?). He watched it four more times, cataloguing the way she moved (he fucking taught her those moves!) and the way she gasped, remembering how she had gasped like that for him, and at the end of it, there was only one thing on his mind.

How the hell was he going to get to New York City?

* * *

Lea Michele did the workshop for Spring Awakening when she was just 14 years old. If you want to see the video Puck watches, it's here on [Youtube](http://www.youtube%20watch?v=bar1GRem8rs&feature=related).

It's not safe for work, people. There are boobs. Just a warning.

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
